Coastal Path 3
Coastal Path 3, like its predecessor Coastal Path 2, is an optional encounter in the Echoes mission hub. Enemies *Cruel Kobold (60 Platinum, 60 Xp, 60 Energy, 5 HP, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Kobold Murderer (70 Platinum, 70 Xp, 70 Energy, 6 HP, 7 HP Hard, 8 HP NM) *Vicious Beastman (80 Platinum, 80 Xp, 80 Energy, 7 HP, 8 HP Hard, 9 HP NM) Transcript Introduction A woman's shriek pierces the salty sea air, a wordless cry of terror. You break into a run, and sprint along the rising path. Tessa and the others are close behind, the desperate scream spurring you all on and giving strength to muscles that are already weary from combat. As you crest a rise, your heart sinks. Before you is a young woman, her dress torn, her hair matted to her face with blood and tears. Bestial foes surround her, forming a loose circle as others of their kind look on and cackle nearby. The woman darts for a gap in the circle, only to be intercepted by a kobold. The lizard-like creature gives her a cruel shove, hurling her into the arms of a beastman. He shoves her in turn, sending her stumbling to the ground in the middle of the circle. The creatures laugh and howl as she scrambles to her feet, gazing around like a trapped animal in search of a way out. As she turns, her eyes meet yours, and widen in surprise. But there's no relief in them. Even in her fear, her torment, she knows the truth as well as you do. You run, though you know there's no hope. They're too far away... An arrow flies past you. The kobold nearest the woman falls, clutching the shaft embedded in his scaly chest. But another lunges towards her, a curved dagger in his hand. The woman screams for a split-second, a harrowing cry you'll remember till your dying day. Then she's silenced, smother her voice. Whether by chance or out of pure sadism, the other creatures leave a gap in their line as they move to meet your charge, giving you full view of their victim. In the frozen moments before battle is joined, you meet her eyes one more time. There's a look of disbelief on her face, and the hilt stuck beneath her ribcage is like an accusation, a monument to your failure. The kobold grasps her, and yanks her towards the edge of the path. Her gaze is still locked with yours, in a silent, desperate plea for salvation that will never come. But you're forced to tear yourself away as an enemy blade flashes for your throat. Conclusion You look down into the waters below. Their surface is calm, their equanmity undisturbed by the heinous murder they witnessed. There's no sign of the woman. You can only hope that she perished from her wound, instead of drowning. There's a groan from the ground nearby, reminding you that you're not finished here. A blow from your pommel struck her killer down. In the midst of battle you didn't have time to deal with him as he deserved... You sheathe your sword, and walk over to the kobold's prone form. You kick him into consciousness, then begin your work. Four cracks, four screams, four broken limbs. And one final cry as the kobold is hurled into the sea. Category:Echoes